Champagne Dreams
by obsidians
Summary: This is exploring Ranma's and Akane's wedding night, surprise at the end. Contains lemons. I decided to add another chapter to this.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½ or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi does and I make no money from writing this story.

Ranma and Akane married simply in the dojo itself; at first they had protested the choice of venue until they saw that Kasumi had transformed it into a place of beauty with the use of lots of flowers, rented tables and fairy lights.

The only lighting during the ceremony itself were the fairy lights and each guest held a candle. It was beautiful.

Akane wore a wedding gown that was simpler then most with a small tiara and short veil. It was just right for her and drew attention to her lovely face and her slim petit figure. Her warm brown eyes shone with happiness as she looked at her groom in his simple black suit. The other fiancées were in attendance with the exception of Shampoo, who had been accidently defeated by Ryoga and was said to still be searching for him in Peru. Well actually, it was just Ukyou who was there, who had taken the news really well. Kodachi had had to be taken to a nice place with padded rooms and happy pills.

When the time came to kiss, Ranma had blushed red and quickly and hastily kissed Akane, it was barely there, but it was still a kiss. After a simple dinner prepared by Kasumi, the newly wedded couple retreated to the hotel room that Nabiki had booked for them as a wedding present.

Ranma carried a giggling Akane across the cream coloured bridal suite and laid her on the designer sheets. Ranma bent his head and started kissing his new wife in earnest; Akane mewed slightly in surprise but kissed her beloved husband back. He pulled away somewhat shyly as it was his first time too, then spotted something that surprised him.

"Akane, did Nabiki tell the hotel staff that we're both minors? They seemed to have left a bottle of champagne for us" he said, indicating the bottle nestled in ice along with two glasses.

Akane pulled herself out of the dreamy fog that the kiss had put her into and said "I'm sure it was just a slip up at the front desk. Let's just get back to what we were doing" she suggested with a nervous, but bright smile.

Ranma surprised her by popping the cork and pouring them a glass "I've never tried it before and as our wedding night's supposed to be special, I think we should celebrate" he explained bringing it over to her.

Akane took a bracing sip and giggled when the bubbles tickled her nose and made her sneeze. She set her glass down, took a deep breath and then went to change into something more comfortable.

Blushing, Ranma removed his suit and hung it up, he wore only a pair of black silk boxers underneath. Blushingly he sat down on the bed trying to look as sexy as possible while he had butterflies in his stomach. His mouth went dry when Akane returned wearing only a completely sheer slip, she looked just as nervous as him. He nervously took a gulp of his champagne and choked on the bubbles when it went down his windpipe. Akane pounded him on the back until he recovered and then both of them started laughing, breaking the tension. He drew her onto the bed beside him and started kissing her again. He lovingly pressed her petit body back onto the bed and gazed at her mostly exposed form "you're so beautiful" he said lovingly.

"My breasts are kind of small" she complained nervously, but didn't protest when he slipped her gown down.

"They say that more then a champagne glass full is a waste and yours are especially pretty" he assured her. On impulse he pressed the frosty glass against the side of her breast, tilting it; he allowed a few drops to fall on her nipple. Akane gasped when he licked it from her precious bud. "Oh gods Ranma, do that again" she moaned.

Grinning Ranma did that to her other nipple, laving them both very thoroughly. Filling up his mouth with a sip, he leaned over and let it drain from his mouth into hers. He waited until she swallowed it and then drove his tongue into her mouth to taste the champagne there. Getting silly, he poured a small amount into her adorable niche of a belly button, Akane giggled as he lapped it from there. She moaned when he dipped his fingers into his glass and made a trail down her taunt belly, and then poured a little into her soft nest of blue black curls. His tongue followed this devilish trail. He stopped when he heard Akane's breath hitch in anticipation as to where he was heading. He ran his finger down her suspiciously moist looking slit and smiled when she gasped. He carefully teased his wife's lips apart and looked at the prettiest sight he ever had beheld. Grinning wickedly, he positioned the champagne glass over her delicate pink lips and upended the last of it over them! Akane gasped at the coldness of the champagne swirling down her treasure and then moaned when Ranma's hot velvety tongue started meticulously cleaning up every drop. She moaned harder as he found and began lapping her clit unmercifully until the shy nubbin was swollen with need. Ranma felt intoxicated, he could taste the champagne and Akane at the same time and couldn't stop eating her until she came in a tasty flood, which he lapped up. He went to move up her body when she stopped him.

"My turn" she chided as she pushed him down and took up her own glass. Dipping her fingers inside she rubbed champagne onto his lips and bent over to lick it away. She parted his full lips with her tongue and swirled it playfully inside his mouth. She moved lower and nuzzled the pale column of his neck, she gave him a soft nip there and he yelped. "Don't move" she said playfully and dripped her finger into the champagne glass and painted both of his man nipples; she leaned down and swirled her tongue around first one and then the other. Ranma gasped at the sensation and his dick jumped at the feeling. "Don't worry, your turn is next" Akane purred, sliding her hand down his taunt belly towards his member, Ranma moaned in disappointment when her hand bypassed it and stroked his hard thigh instead. Akane moved down his body and poured the champagne into the palm of her hand to warm it (she didn't want to see what would happen to his proud erection if she splashed it with cold liquid) then allowed it to pour over his cock, coating it and his balls. Ranma moaned as a hot tongue lovingly licked his balls and then up his shaft, before he was engulfed in his wife's hot velvety mouth. Each lick made a bolt of pleasure shoot through the boy as his wife bobbed her head up and down on him. Getting too close, he pulled of her mouth and ushered her onto her back.

"Sorry Akane, I always wanted to take you in this position first" Ranma purred and positioned himself against his wife's hot core. Akane bit her lip nervously and brought her arms around his broad back. She could feel him pressing himself forward and tightened her arms around him in anticipation of becoming a woman and his claiming her at the same time.

"Oh Ranma" she cried as she felt him surge forward.

"Akane, why are you hugging me?" Ranma asked in a flustered tone of voice. Akane's eyes flew open and she registered three things at once: 1. She was in her normal bed 2. She wore her pajamas 3. Though the blushing Ranma was in her arms, he was fully dressed and merely leaning over her bed. She released him as if he had burned her. Ranma was as red as his shirt; he stood up and quickly moved away from her.

"What gives Akane? You overslept so Kasumi sent me to wake you up. I tried knocking on your door and you said my name. I thought you wanted me to come in, so I did. I tried to shake you awake and you grabbed me!" said the flustered martial artist. His face was still beet red and his eyes wide with shock.

'It was all a dream' Akane realized and blushed just as red, especially when she became aware of the throbbing between her legs. She was struck completely dumb. As ludicrous as the situation was, she found herself wondering why the powerful martial artist could fearless face anyone, yet simple affection from a girl scared the pants off of him. Then a part of her mind wondered how accurate her dream was about how he looked without said pants on. This caused her to blush even harder.

Ranma became concerned when she just stared at him with a dumbstruck look on her face. "You okay Akane? I wasn't trying to scare you. I promise that I wasn't trying to do anything perverted or nothin'" he assured her frantically, expecting to the malleted into the koi pond any second.

Akane pulled herself together and got out of bed "its okay Ranma, I just had a crazy dream and you were in it" she said, avoiding looking at him to hide her blushing face.

Ranma was a tad shocked how well she was taking waking up in his arms, then cautiously asked "was it a good dream?"

A now calm Akane looked at him and replied "the best one I've ever had. Who knows? It might become true some day" she said with a mysterious smile. "Now get out of here, I have to get ready for school" she chided.

"Okay Akane" replied a mystified Ranma and left with a shake of his head.

Akane examined his hard, muscular form as he left her room, as if noticing him for the first time and vowed that her dream would come true. They just needed a bottle of champagne.

Fin, Complete, The End


	2. Chapter 2

Akane was happy when she managed to talk one of her friend's older sisters into buying a bottle of champagne for her. Akane had said that it was to celebrate her father's birthday, but that wasn't exactly right.

Then she had saved up money to bribe Nabiki into getting everyone, except Ranma, out of the house for the weekend. Nabiki being the queen of deviousness managed this admirably. For Kasumi and herself, a free weekend at a hot springs was arranged. Hopposai received complimentary tickets for an all-female beach volley ball tournament; hell couldn't bar his path in his efforts to get there. The father's were quickly dispatched to tour a saki factory that allowed their merchandise to be sampled copiously. Akane had blushed when Nabiki presented her with a package of condoms and a 'good luck' upon leaving.

Ranma for the most part, was nervous to be alone with Akane and had gone out of his way to ensure that he wouldn't do anything that could be construed as perverted, first of all, for Akane's sake and second of all, to prevent a shotgun wedding from taking place. He had also blushingly received both the condoms and the 'good luck' from both their fathers. So he was careful about sitting too close to her, or even doing so much as brushing her hand accidently with his own. This part irked Akane just a tad as she was trying to get very close to him in a carnal way.

She took the seat next to his at dinner and sat so close to him that their shoulders were brushing, she almost sighed impatiently when he tensed, then shifted away from her and moved over to the next cushion. "I don't bite" she teased.

"I know, but there's no point crowding together if there's no one else here" he said with a nervous laugh. He swore that Akane was looking at him hungrily and it had nothing to do with the food.

Akane pouted a bit, but allowed him to keep his distance as they ate.

After they straightened up the kitchen, Ranma announced "I'm going to take a bath"

"Have a nice one" Akane said with the same look on her face. She chuckled as she went to change for her own bath and was glad that she had disabled the lock on the onsen. She took out the rest of the champagne that she had hidden from view in the fridge and then retrieved the glass that she'd set aside. She'd wanted it to be room temperature so she could pour it on him with no worries about him becoming Ran-chan; that would be a different night. Just for good measure, she popped it into the microwave for a few seconds.

Stopping by her room, she removed all of her clothes and carried the champagne and extra glass to the onsen with a spring in her step. As she thought, Ranma had locked it from the inside; she frowned at this. Obviously living in a house with three girls had made him mindful about such things. She set down her burden, jimmied the lock and had it open in three seconds.

She silently pushed open the door and admired the broad naked back revealed to her gaze. "Hello Ranma" she said in what she hoped was a seductive tone of voice.

Ranma jumped slightly and then turned around. His eyes bugged to see Akane naked; he grabbed the washcloth off his head and quickly used it to cover up his privates. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded with his face flaming. He quickly averted his eyes from her nude form, but not before noting that it was very attractive. Though it was hardly the first time he'd seen her naked before and hopefully not the last.

"One year ago today you joined the household, I thought we should celebrate that" Akane explained. "I interrupted your bath the last time with my screams, so I thought I should make it up to you" Ranma was partly thrilled and partly scared at what she was saying, just in case it was a trap to send him to Malletsville. He shrank against the back of the tub when she leaned in and stuck her hand in the water, centimeters away from his barely covered privates. "How's the water?" she asked as she not-so innocently brushed her hand against his responding member, she smiled when he jumped at the contact. "My, you are nervous" she chided. Then sat down on a stool to wash herself.

Ranma couldn't take his eyes off of her when she slowly soaped up her soft supple body, moaning all the while then dumped a pail of water over her head. Her full lips curved into a smile and her nipples hardened. He visibly gulped when she joined him in the water. "Akane what are you doing?" he asked when she put her arms around him and straddled his lap.

"Haven't you ever thought about making love to me? I know that I want you" she said, stroking his powerful chest and taking the cloth from his nerveless fingers.

"Akane we can't, our fathers would make us wed on the spot" he said weakly and then moaned at the feeling of her stroking his chest. Akane then nibbled on the side of his sensitive neck, leaving a small hickey there as a souvenir before capturing his lips with her own. He was shy at first; he mewed when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and explored his velvety depths. She wasn't idle while she kissed him; she ran her hands feverishly all over his soft skin, taunt skin, encouraging him to give in. Save for where he really wanted her hands; that was nestled against her virginal sex, almost parting her lips with his involuntary thrusts.

"I don't see our fathers here, I just see you and I. You know you want this just as badly as me. Don't bother lying, I can feel it" she said and rubbed herself against his silken mushroom shaped head.

"Akane" he moaned and this time it was him that kissed her, all rational thoughts flying away from him as he felt her slippery, curvy body undulating against his own. Akane was less nervous then she thought that she would be, she just had to follow the guidance of her dream and they would both be in for a good time.

"Will you make love to me Ranma?" she asked, sensing his resistance was at an end. He replied by kissing her hungrily and pushing himself upwards, embedding himself nearly to her barrier. "Not like this" she teased "first I want you to taste me and then I want to taste you"

"I've never done this before" he admitted.

"Me neither, perhaps a drink would loosen us up?" she said, reaching down and pouring him a glass. He reached for it, and then looked confused when she pulled it away and brought it to her own lips. She took a sip and pressed her lips to his full ones, sharing the delightful liquid with him and then deeply kissed him. She held the glass over the slope of her breast and asked "would you like another taste?" Ranma didn't even hesitate, he brought his mouth to her breast and lapped the golden flow from her nipple, hardened by first the cool liquid and then his warm tongue. Akane moaned when he engulfed her nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue on the hardened bud to capture every drop. He took the glass from her and repeated anointed her other breast the same way. Then he pulled her against him and kissed her hard again. She sighed as the natural sweetness of his mouth mixed with the heady taste of the champagne. The desire rising between them was almost tangible; especially for Akane.

Ranma picked up Akane and carried her to the two thick towels she'd conveniently arranged on the floor and lay her down on them. He leaned back and retrieved the glass of champagne; he studied her naked body, feeling like a kid on Christmas. He parted her legs, his hand gliding to the thatch of blue black curls between them. Experimentally, he ran his finger up and down her dampening folds, until a sharp gasp let him know that he had found her clitoris. He positioned his finger lightly there and stared massaging it in a circular motion, causing Akane to mewl softly and part her legs even further. "Do you want me to taste you?" he asked, rubbing her now hard nubbin even faster.

"Yes!" she gasped. Needing no further encouragement; he tipped the last of the champagne into her womanhood itself and lapped at it like a starving man. The taste of the champagne blended perfectly with the almost spicy taste of Akane, heightening his senses and making him feel drunk on emotions. He ate out every inch of his future wife's sweet pussy and simply seemed unable to stop until she came on his tongue no fewer then three times. Panting, Akane pushed him onto his back.

"My turn" she said triumphantly, Ranma licked his lips in anticipation when she lifted the warm glass of champagne and followed the same path as him. She kissed him; the taste of her juices on his lips mixed with the champagne intoxicated her the same as it had him. Leaning down, she poured some champagne over the heartbreaking sweet curve of his hard pec and licked, sucked and gently nipped his pink topped nipples, which were the same colour in female form or male. Ranma moaned, he was so sensitive there, then gasped when she did the same to the other one. She made him lie back and painted trails of champagne down the hard panes of his almost hairless torso. All the way down his taunt stomach, to the darkly glistening curls that framed his hard length and lightly haired nut sack containing the pale ovals of his balls. These she bedewed with champagne and tongued each one individually and then sucked them into her mouth one at a time, causing the virgin boy to roll his head from side to side in ecstasy. Akane lightly nipped the insides of his thighs to tease him and then poured the remainder of the champagne over his steely hard twenty two centimeters. She swirled her tongue up and down the hard veins of his shaft and over his velvety head, she could taste his clean male musk and the champagne. She parted her lips and took as much of his length in as she could and fisted the rest. She watched his rapt face as she suckled on him, delighting in providing him this euphoria.

Ranma was coming close and gently pulled away from Akane "I want to share this with you" he explained and pushed her onto her back. Akane shivered when his swollen head brushed her damp folds as he prepared to take her in male dominate position. She made a noise as his mushroom head parted her soaked core and came up against her barrier. Ranma leaned back so that he could look into her eyes as he claimed her, his strong arms easily supporting his weight. His gazed softened when she bit her lower lip in anticipation "I love you Akane" he promised her as he burst her hymen and was fully impaled in the body of the woman of his dreams.

"What did you say Ranma?!!!!" Akane cried in outrage.

Ranma raised his head from his desk, realized that he'd dozed off in class again and had a heck of a dream, shamefaced he crossed one leg over the other to disguise his erection. Then he realized that everyone one was staring at him and whispering and Akane's face was tomato red. He could feel himself turning just as red and wondered if the had said the last part of his dream out loud.

"Akane, I was just having a weird dream" he whispered to her by way of explanation.

"Mr. Saotome, it's perfectly healthy to be in love with your fiancée, but I would prefer that you don't interrupt my English class to tell her so" remarked his teacher.

Ranma could feel Akane's eyes burn into him and knew he hadn't heard the last of this, especially since he had just announced his secret feelings for her to the entire class!

"Sorry it won't happen again" he assured his teacher.

A/N Hate me yet? Sid


End file.
